Dams and gate structures of a permanent nature typically made of cement and mortar to block or partially block the flow of water have been employed for ages. In the last several decades, collapsible or inflatable dams have been designed and employed for certain water way systems. These inflatable dams are typically made of a rubber membrane and secured to a reinforced concrete foundation and are far less costly than the cement and mortar permanent dams. Similar to the more conventional permanent dams, inflatable dams may be used for a wide variety of applications, such as irrigation, water storage, power generation, flood prevention and control, erosion control, groundwater recharge, tidal barriers, navigation, sewage treatment, etc.
The advantages of rubber dams over the more conventional permanent dam structures include considerable savings on cost of construction materials, simplified and more time efficient construction and installation, lower operation and maintenance costs, more simplified and low cost operating systems, readily deflatable to pass high flows without any obstruction, and high pressure compressors are not needed to run the dam system. Further, rubber dams are more reliable relative to leaking seals and work well in cold temperatures without the need to de-ice and do not have issues of jamming mechanical parts. Furthermore, lubrication of moving parts is not necessary and painting components for environmental protection is not required. In addition, rubber dams can readily adapt to potential differential settlement of the foundation and can easily absorb impacts, shocks, and vibrations.
However, due to the inflatable structure of rubber dams, the rubber membranes are relatively thin, making them susceptible to punctures due to potential sharp passing debris flowing over the dam or even sharp objects of vandalism. As such, it would be advantageous to provide an inflatable dam that will be less susceptible to sharp objects, such as from passing debris and instruments of vandalism.